Facing Hell
by Alexa Stone
Summary: Yeah yeah, read the story for the description. ValFletcher Val/O.C Yes she two times SCREW ME And the fourth chapter is just messed up because I forgot to edit it when I uploaded it of Microsoft :l Sorry :L
1. Facing Hell

* * *

**Contain's mild language, one or two swear words, and slight gore, (Not much like) but that's it. Slight Valkyrie X Fletcher. And Fletcher X my character and Valkyrie X Gary. **

**Konnichiwa xx Right. Here's the thing. I don't own Skulduggery Pleasent. My writing isn't even close to his. *sniff***

**R+R please xx**

* * *

Valkyrie Cain's life had been torn apart by magic. Her magic tutor had been taken from her, now recently her mum and dad thought she hated them. She kicked her bedroom wall in anger.

"Stephanie! Stop it!" shouted her mum up the stairs. Valkyrie punched her bed fiercly.

"You shouldn't do that. One day your going to do what I did and punch a hole through your wall," came a voice from outside her window. Valkyrie turned around to see Tanith Low, her combat teacher sitting on her window, her hair blowing in the wind, Tanith's strong arms were folded across her chest, as she wore her usual brown biker leather.

"Tanith, why are parents so mean?" asked Valkyrie with a scowl.

"That Val, is called _hormones," _she replied climbing into her bedroom, "The problem only girls go through in their life time. Since your fifteen, they are at their peak."

"Anyway, why are you here?" Valkyrie asked. Valkyrie was wearing skinny, blue jeans with a black top. She wore boot converse and her long, dark hair was pushed untidily behind her ears.

"Is their anything wrong with me being here?" asked Tanith, fiddling with all of Valkyrie's possesions.

"No, but you never come unless there is a problem, so, isn't their a problem?" Valkyrie asked, turning around to face Tanith.

"Well, yes, their is. Solomon Wreath wants to talk to you," replied Tanith, fiddling with Valkries picture of her, Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher, taken shortly after Skulduggery disappeared.

"Again? He has talked to me about thirteen times in the last two weeks," sighed Valkyrie

"He thinks he has a lead on the skull,"

"He said that last time," grumbled Valkyrie,

"Guess who wants to come to?"

"Fletcher?" sighed Valkyrie. Fletcher had wanted to be next to Tanith constantly. Although recently he had been acting rather strange compared to beforehand...

"Ghastly is coming. Guild wants to see us first." replied Tanith.

"Why?" Asked Valkyrie

"Because he want's cookies. I don't know!" exclaimed Tanith, "Come on. Solomon, being Solomon, wants to meet us at midnight at the pier head." Valkyrie looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was ten o'clock. Valkyrie went to her mirror and brought out her reflection, then disappeared out the window. She used the air to lower her down, then clambered onto Tanith's motorbike, putting on the spare helmet. Then they rode off into the night.

* * *

They pulled up outside Ghastly shop. They walked in to find Ghastly drawing up a design for a new motorbike suit.

"What's that?" asked Tanith. He covered it up with other pieces of paper when she tried to look.

"Nothing. Are we going now?" he asked

"Yes. We'll have to take your van because we need to pick Fletcher up on the way," awnsered Tanith, craning her neck to see what he had been designing.

"He settled into his apartment fine then?"

"Yeah, I look in on him atleast once a week to make sure he hasn't killed himself or burnt the place down," grinned Tanith,

"Shouldn't we be going now?" asked Valkyrie

"Yes! Yes we should," said Ghastly. They walked out the shop towards Ghastly's clambered in the van, with Tanith and Ghastly sitting in the front seats and Valkyrie slouched in the back. They sped through Dublin's empty streets. They stopped outside a huge set of stylish flats.

"How did he afford one of these?" asked Valkyrie looking up at the design and height of the building.

"Well... I told him to get a job-" started Tanith

"Bullied," corrected Ghastly

"Shut up. Anyway, he decided to work at a corner shop. Then for his birthday, the old man who owned the store handed it over to him. He refurbished and now he reopened right outside a school. He got loads of buisness, so we helped him pay for it," replied Tanith as they got into the lift. They went up to the tenth floor, then banged on the apartment 10F. There was no awnser.

"FLETCHER!"Shouted Tanith, "OPEN UP OR WE'RE COMING THROUGH!" Still no awnser. Tanith kicked the door. As they went in they saw the room was ruined, furniture was torn and there looked to be paint on the walls, but when Valkyrie looked closer, it seemed to be blood.

"What the hell happened?" Tanith sounded worried. Valkyrie went and looked in the bedroom. Fletcher was lying on the bed, blood running from his arms and legs. Scars covered his face. His t-shirt and jeans had been ripped so much they could hardly be classed as 'clothing'. The one of the walls had a crack in it. Valkyrie ran to Fletcher. She listened to his heartbeat, but she couldn't find it.

"Oh my god," gasped Valkyrie, tears stinging her eyes, " Tanith!" Tanith and Ghastly came in. When they saw Fletcher they both gasped. Ghastly opened his phone and dialled a number while Tanith inspected his body.

"Hello? Proffessor? I know I'm sorry it's so late it's - Yes I know your busy, look, we've found Fletcher, he's injured or dead, we're not sure. Can we bring him in? Thank you so much" Ghastly closed the phone. "Kenspeckle is expecting us. Lets go." Ghastly carried Fletcher down to the van. He laid him carefully down in the back with Valkyrie. She wiped away her tears. She looked at Fletcher. His hair was flat, his face was lacking the blank look she loved. She knew he would live, he _had _to live. She couldn't lose another loved one. Skulduggery had made a huge impact on her life, making her the strong, independant, clever teenager she was now. Fletcher had been cool to hang around with. He was nearer her age than anyone else who she was surrounded by. His usual expression made her insides go funny. She knew she was being pessmistic. Kenspeckle could cure anything. There wasn't a wound or illness he couldn't cure. She put her faith in him completley. They arrived at the lab just after eleven. Kenspeckle was outside with his new trainee Jenni, a tall, shiny red-haired girl with the IQ of two hundred. Valkyrie knew Jenni loved Jenni saw Fletcher she screamed. Even Kenspeckle looked gobsmacked.

"Quick, get him on the stretcher. Jenni, help Ghastly get him inside. Now!" It all happened in a blur. Jenni looking paler than usual, Kenspeckle going into a private room, Jenni rushing in and out constantly with bandages and stitches. They never saw Kenspeckle once. Valkyrie sat down twiddling her fingers constantly, Tanith paced and Ghastly called Guild to explain the delay. All Valkyrie could think about was Fletcher. Jenni came out half way through looking very pale and tired. She was sweating like she had been running round constantly. She offered them a bed to sleep, but they declined the offer. At about three am, Guild came barging through the doors, demanding tot know what was going on.

"Exscuse me, but this is an Emercency room, please keep your voice down, the proffessor needs to concentrate," said Jenni with urgency in her voice

"I DON'T CARE! SOMEONE EXPLAIN THE CIRCUMSTANCE!" Bellowed Guild

"Are you deaf? Or was Jenni to nice? In other words SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shouted Tanith rising to her feet

"THERE IS A DEAD BOY IN THERE I NEED TO UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING!" Bellowed Guild

"Erm," Ghastly pointed at Valkyrie, who's eyes met Guilds, they weren't full of sadness like you would expect, they weren't even full of anger, they looked blank. Like she wasn't even in the room. Like someone who was locked in her past. Guild looked at her then looked away, like he couldn't bear for their eyes to meet. Like he was scared of seeing something in them he didn't want to see. Guild took a seat in the furthest seat away from Valkyrie, then started talking to Ghastly, who explained everything to him. Jenni looked at Valkyrie. She hurried out the room and came back in with a blanket and put it round Valkyries shoulders.

"Is that better?" asked Jenni. Valkyrie just nodded. Tanith looked over at Valkyrie. She had seen people die before, she guessed it was because it was Fletcher and Skulduggery wasn't here. Tanith stood up and walked outside the theatre. She looked up at the starry sky.

"Skulduggery, where are you?" whispered Tanith, "We need you,"

"Talking to the sky then? Second sign of madness," came Ghastly's voice from behind her. Tanith smiled and Ghastly stood next to her and looked up to.

"You miss him then?" asked Tanith

"Yes. I try and conceal the fact I miss him, but it's hard, considering our age and the fact we've known each other for so long," sighed Ghastly

"We need to get over it. We should go and check out the apartment. Ask around,"

"We'll go and ask Guild," agreed Ghastly. They walked back in and asked Guild for permission to go back to the apartment.

"Fine. But you must keep me informed of the evidence, and procedures," replied Guild.

"First we need to determine how they got in," said Tanith

"Billy-Ray Sanguine," croaked Valkyrie, they all looked at her

"What?" asked Ghastly, "how did you know?"

"Cracks where in his apartment walls, the type Sanguine leaves," replied Valkyrie

"Good observation, you stay here though," replied Ghastly. They left, Guild stood up and left, so it was just Jenni and Valkyrie left.

They were sat for another two and a half hours in complete silence, when Kenspeckle came out.

He looked tired but relieved, "He's out of danger, for now" Jenni sighed in relief and Valkyrie came back into focus slightly

"Can we see him?" asked Jenni

"Yes, not for long though," Kenspeckle shuffled off to make some tea,as Jenni and Valkyrie went into Fletcher's room.

The scars on Fletcher's face had healed, but there were still the marks, his chest was bandaged heavily, as were his arms. He had an oxgyen mask covering his mouth and nose,and wires came out of his chest, and a life support machine beeped to the beating of his heart. Valkyrie suddenly came back into focus completly. She knew she was being stupid. Fletcher in Kenspeckles care was sure to recover fully. She pushed his hair off his face and smiled. He looked so innocent. Valkyrie looked at Jenni, she was in tears. She was eighteen, she loved Fletcher. She always flirted and she often talked to Valkyrie about how she would love to be his girlfriend.

"Jenni, he'll be fine soon, this is Kenspeckle we're talking about," smiled Valkyrie

"I know I'm being stupid, but he's hurt, I can't just forget about it," sniffed Jenni

"We'll catch whoever did this," said Valkyrie reasurringly

"Who's we?" asked a voice from behind Valkyrie. She swivelled round to see Kenspeckle standing there.

"I know what your thinking, I shouldn't be doing this, but it's who I am now. I even have friends that are near my age," replied Valkyrie gesturing towards Jenni and Fletcher

"I'm not going to stop you this time," replied Kenspeckle

"Why? Everytime I come in here, you tell me I shouldnt be doing this, why not this time?" asked Valkyrie with interest

"Just do one thing for me," sighed Kenspeckle

"What?"

"Tell your parents who you are," replied Kenspeckle

"WHAT!" shouted Valkyrie

"They have a right to know where their daughter is," replied Kenspeckle.

"No," said Valkyrie

"Imagine this happened to you, what would they think?" Kenspeckle gestured towards Fletcher

"Fine. But we wait until Ghastly and Tanith our back," agreed Valkyrie

"Agreed. By the way, you need to tell me if you get nightmares," replied Kenspeckle. Valkyrie turned towards Jenni, who was now flattening Fletchers hair flat. Valkyrie shook her head at her stupidness, even though seconds ago she had been comforting her. Valkyrie turned around and walked out the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Tanith and Ghastly reached the apartments. They stayed in silence all the way up to the apartment. They walked in the broken down door, looking around for any evidence. Tanith went into the bedroom while Ghastly went into the bathroom. Tanith noticed the crack Valkyrie mentioned, it was indeed the same Billy - Ray Sanguine left behind. Above the crack, there was a message:

_We have killed him. You may have him out of danger for now, but he will die eventually. Say your goodbyes._

Tanith looked at the notice, Ghastly came and stood next to her.

"Great. Just what we need. A target," said Tanith sarcastically.

"We need to get back to the lab, now," They turned to leave, when they saw Sanguine with four others

"Howdy, I see 'ya got my little message," Sanguine drawled

"You are sick," spat Tanith, "Attacking Fletcher like that. You almost ripped his pants to pieces you thick-skulled pervert,"

"Oh, that wasn't me, you see, these are some friends I made in Japan last time I visited," smiled Sanguine, " Ayumi here, got a bit carried away," he gestured towards one of the girls, she had long, wavy black hair and hard eyes that made Tanith uneasy. The girl called Ayumi smiled, she had a sly grin, like she was planning something in her mind. Tanith unsheathed her sword. Ayumi, started laughing madly. Her laugh was soft, sort of scary. Ayumi took out a weird shaped knife. It had four points, like a diamond.

"Ayumi! Shurikens are to be saved until you need them, use kunai's instead," said Sanguine. Ayumi scowled at him, but put them away and took out knives instead.

She darted across the room so fast, she was just a blur. Tanith could only feel the slash's across her body. Blood dripped from her body as she slumped to the floor, Ayumi returned to her position next to Sanguine, Tanith had been unable to even make a mark on her. Tanith stood up, and readied herself. Ayumi and the other girl set off. Tanith attacked wildly, but they were to fast for Tanith to keep up.

"Minako, calm down, it's not a hard target so slow down," sighed Sanguine, like he was annoyed of repeating the same thing constantly. Minako looked like Ayumi's twiin, they were identical in every way. Minako had kunai's out like Ayumi. Then Ayumi joined in. The two moved like they had never fought without each other. They slashed and stabbed. When Ghastly tried to help, one of the men, threw four shurikens, that pinned him to the wall by his shirt. Ayumi and Minako returned to their places next to Sanguine. Tanith was lying on the floor with a kunai in her back. Ghastly pulled himself off the had fire in his hand, he threw it at Ayumi, but she caught it and extinguished it like an annoying fly. She grabbed fire in her own hand and threw it at Ghastly so fast, at couldn't dodge. He just managed to turn around as his shirt deflected the fire. He grabbed Tanith's body and jumped out the apartment's window, using the air to lower him down. He jumped in the van, lying Tanith down in the back. He sped off into Dublins street's. He was a block away from the theatre, when the van was pushed over. And from then, everything was black.

* * *

Valkyrie sat in on a chair out side Fletcher's room, thinking about what Kenspeckle had said.

_Maybe they should know, I mean, what if she died and the reflection lived her life and she never sorted the problems between her and her mum. What if I was in the same situation as Fletcher, maybe they should know._ Thought Valkyrie intently. Jenni loved Fletcher with all her heart, but whenever Valkyrie saw her looking at him lovingly, she always felt angry at her. She was supposed to be dating Gary Prince(2), or, her reflection was rather. She liked Gary. Whenever he kissed her reflection, which he did rather often, she had to admit, he looked beautiful in her memories. But now, she was jealous of Jenni, and she couldn't figure out why. She stood up and decided to look out over the pier, even though she was supposed to be in school now. The pier was a few blocks away, but it would be a good walk. She could clear her head a little. She walked out the Hibernerion(1) Theatre and down the street. She turned around a corner, to see it blocked off. Remus Crux was standing by Thruid Guild. Valkyrie looked at what was blocked off, it was a van that looked identical to Ghastly's. Valkyrie went over to Guild.

"What's going on?" asked Valkyrie

"Just the person I needed to see. Would you mind going back to Proffessor Grouse's and seeing if he could fit in two more patients?" asked Guild

"Yes, why?" asked Valkyrie

"Well, you should see for your self," Guild let Valkyrie under the rope. He led her towards the van, there were Japanese symbols on the side.

"Kanji, by the looks of it," said Valkyrie, inspecting it

"You can read it?" asked Guild astonished

"No, I can't read it, but I can speak a bit of it, I can just recognise what type of style it is," awnsered Valkyrie. Guild looked at her in annoyance. "Why don't you get a translator?"

"We can't find one," said Crux sheepishly

"Oh dear, I need to get back to Kenspeckle then, bye," she said going back under the rope,

"Tanith Low and Ghastly Bespoke where in the van," shouted Crux, desperate for help. Valkyrie spun around,

"What?" she asked

"They were in this van, it happened about half an hour ago, we took them out, Miss. Low is receiving emergency treatment and Mr. Bespoke is currently unconcious," said Crux. Valkyrie opened her phone and dialled Jenni.

"Hello?" came Jenni's voice down the phone

"Jenni, is Kenspeckle there?" asked Valkyrie hurridly

"No, he's working on Fletcher, why?" asked Jenni

"No reason, we're bringing Tanith and Ghastly in," replied Valkyrie

"Why what happened?" asked Jenni

"No time to explain, we're on our way," Valkyrie shut the phone.

"We'll take them, you go where you were going," said one of the other detectives.

"I was going to see if I could figure out my problems. But I just keep getting more," Valkyrie turned away and headed to the pier. She finally reached the pier. She leant on the bar that stopped people from jumping in the water. She looked over the water that seperated Ireland from the Isle of Man. Her long, dark hair blew delicatly in the wind. Her eyes reflected the water.

"I wondered where you went after school," came a voice from behind Valkyrie. She turned her head round to see Gary standing there.

"Hey," she smiled

"You seem distant," his deep blue eyes sparkled in the sun (3)

"I do, why?" she asked. He came and stood next to her.

"You know, none of my friends think I should be dating you," he said

"Do you want to date me?" she asked him

"Hey, when have I paid attention to them? Nah, I'd have you anyday," he said. She smiled. As much as she liked Gary(2) she liked Fletcher equally as much. She knew Jenni liked Fletcher, and it wouldn't be fair to take Fletcher. She wasn't even sure if Fletcher _liked _her. She turned and smiled at Gary. Gary put his arm around her and they looked over the pier. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then she remembered Tanith and Ghastly and turned to face him.

"I've got to go, I'm meeting my older sister," said Valkyrie

"You have a sister?" he asked

"Yes, she's twenty, I never mentioned her?" Valkyrie, pretending to be puzzled

"No, tell me about her tomorrow in school then, ok?" he said smiling.

"Ok," she smiled back. He leant forward and kissed her. She got the fluttery feeling you would expect on your first kiss. She turned and walked back to the Hibernerion(1). When she reached the theatre, she was blushing madly. Jenni was sitting on a bench outside the theatre door. When she saw Valkyrie, she basically jumped from the bench. Then she saw her face and she grinned.

"Right, who is he?" she asked immediatly

"Who's who?" asked Valkyrie

"The boy! Don't play dumb. Unless it was a girl you kissed. Oh crap, your not lesbian are you?" asked Jenni

"You cow! No I'm not lesbian! He's called Gary, and how did you know I kissed him?" asked Valkyrie

"You can see it in your eyes," Jenni was still grinning like a cheshire cat

"How are they?" Valkyrie asked Jenni

"Tanith is doing better, she came in with severe injuries to her back and arms, and Ghastly is fine but resting," explained Jenni as they walked inside. Kenspeckle was muttering angrily to himself about 'reckless people'. They went into the room that Tanith and Ghastly were in.

"Hey Val," smiled Tanith

"Hey," replied Valkyrie

"Arm Tanith," ordered Jenni. Tanith stuck out her arm and Jenni took off the bandage, she wet a towel and dabbed it on her cut. She applied a cream and then redressed the wound in a clean bandage.

"Well, you were right, it was Sanguine behind it, now he has four acomplices, two girls and two boys. We know the girls names are Ayumi and Minako. The boys are still unknown," said Tanith, wincing slightly as Jenni cleaned out a wound on her face and put a bandage over it. Valkyrie looked over to Ghastly, who was sleeping in the next bed.

"There was a message written in Kanji on the side of the van," said Valkyrie

"Kanwa?" Tanith repeated puzzledly

"_Kanji_," corrected Jenni, "It's a type of Japanese writing,"

"Yeah, we can't interpret it," said Valkyrie

"It won't be safe to return to the apartment yet," sighed Tanith, "With Sanguine, the Perverted Psyco Twins and Unnamed losers surrounding the place, we'd need people of their level, which, are the odds of not happening,"

"How good where they?" asked Jenni

"Let's put it this way, if we trained for the next nine years, they would kick our sorry arse's to Australia and back," Tanith said with an annoyed tone.

"Well, I need to be training then," said Valkyrie standing up

"Why? What are the odds of fighting them and winning?" sighed Tanith

"If I keep training, I can give it a damn good try, I may not win, but I'll keep trying until I can," said Valkyrie bravely. Tanith smiled, Jenni looked at her like she was the most amazing person in the world.

"Skulduggery would be proud," Tanith smiled. Valkyrie returned the smile and walked out. She walked down the road, until she found an abandoned warehouse. She pushed the door open gently. It was empty. She started training, she stretched, ran around the hall a few times, then practised her Elemental work. She trained for several hours. Non stop. She found some old planks of wood and tiles, which she used for kicking.

She kicked.

And kicked.

And kicked.

And kicked.

Then thought: _What the hell? Why am I doing this? It doesent stop the anger. It doesen't stop the pain. It doesen't stop me from wanting to just stop what I've done these last years. It doesen't stop the confusion, it doesen't help in anyway, so why can't I stop?_ Even though she knew the awnser, she didn't want to admit it. She just soldiered on training, and once she'd reduced every tile and piece of spare wood in the warehouse to dust, she just did the same to the walls, and other various items she could find. She just couldn't stop the urge for destruction that was surging through her body.

* * *

Sanguine smiled at his team. They were an efficient group, Ayumi and Minako, speed of light, and when working together, they proved to be undefeatable. Kai and Sachio, Kai had been trained with weapons by the best. Now he was the best. Sachio had the same strength as Mr. Bliss, plus the same speed as Ayumi and Minako, but never spoke.

"Okay Sanguine, we did your bidding, we killed the boy, the woman and the freak, now let us go home!" shouted Minako

"Your not done yet, you let the woman and freak live, you have failed me," replied Sanguine, trying to gain authority and failing misrably

"That's not our problem you dickless moron!" shouted Ayumi

"Calm down, you two, we shall go back and kill them if it is such a bother," said Kai, his voice was plain and calm, like you could tell him anything and he wouldn't care.

"Our agreement was for you to keep us over here for a week!" screamed Minako, her and Ayumi looked to be nineteen, but they were actually only fourteen year old girls, younger than Valkyrie.

"We have families, we have boyfriends, we have_ rights_!" screamed Ayumi

"You two. Shut up!" said Kai.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW KAI? YOU NEVER HAD PARENTS, OR FRIENDS!" Minako yelled at him

"Maybe so, but unless you never want to see Japan again, just do what he wants," warned Kai. Tears rolled down Minako's face. Ayumi, who would never cry, comforted her younger twin.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Kai, turning his attention to Sanguine.

"My request's are simple, I want you four to kill a fifteen year old. Someone well within your abilities," smiled Sanguine

"Who? Give us her name," said Kai standing up

"Valkyrie Cain," replied Sanguine, smiling "Skulduggery Pleasent's most recent partner,"

Ayumi and Minako looked at Kai, desperetly waiting for permission to kill him.

"Hm," was Sachio's reply.

* * *

Valkyrie looked around the warehouse, she had destroyed everything in the warehouse, and damaged most of the walls. She stood up again, and ran around the warehouse. She figured she needed to strengthen her legs. She saw a sign near the ceiling. Fifteen feet was a hazard guess. She did another lap, then when she was in line with it, she jumped and kicked, she put a dint in the metal sign. She sighed angrily. She _had_ to kick the sign down. She went round the back of the warehouse and found more pieces of metal, wood and tiles. She carried them into the warehouse. They were extremely heavy, but she figured it was good training. She set it up like an obstacle course. She made it so she had to kick and punch random things, wood first, then tiles and last metal.

She ran at the course, she passed through the wood and tiled with ease, and then some of the metal. She kicked one of the pieces of metal she had broked through in anger. She knew there was someone she had to talk to. But that was one of the many people who didn't know about her being able to use magic. Her mum.

* * *

"Jenni, will you go see if you can find Valkyrie," said Tanith,

"You feel she's still having trouble coping?" asked Ghastly

"I _know_ she is. She's hiding it, she's like him. She tries not to show her emotions," said Tanith

"What do you expect we do then?" asked Jenni

"We'll just have to keep an eye on her then," said Tanith

"There is boy trouble to. She has a boyfriend, but she likes Fletcher to, so she doesen't know who to be with," Jenni chipped in.

"I feel sorry for her," said Ghastly. Tanith sighed. She knew what it was like to be a teenage girl, even though she had been one about forty-five odd years ago. She knew how annoying it was to be caught between two boys. The same had happened to her, she knew it was annoying, she knew it was hard and she knew Valkyrie wouldn't be able to handle it alone.

"Jenni," Jenni looked at Tanith. Jenni understood immediatly. She walked out the room to go find Valkyrie and bring her back to the Hibernerion(1) Theatre.

"She tries to pick up her lost pieces, but they just keep breaking," Tanith said sadly.

* * *

Valkyrie sped around the warehouse, she had to keep training, even if she drove herself to exhaustion, she had to defeat Sanguine and his allys. She jumped and kicked the metal in the top corner again. She didn't even dent it.

"My my, we have an enthusiast," came a smug southern drawl. Valkyrie turned to face Sanguine. He had next to him four people. Two girls and two boys.

"Why do you have them? Your smug face would think you did all the work," Valkyrie scorned. One of th girls opened their mouths, like she wanted to say something, but a look from Sanguine said otherwise.

"Well, you know what to do," Sanguine smiled. And one of the boy's pounced.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, sorry! I will make my chapter's longer next time. :D

1: I couldn't remember how to spell it correctly, and I couldn't be bothered checking.

2:Gary Prince, I think thats's the name of the boy who kissed her in the 3rd book.

3: It doesen't have a good description of Gary in the book, so I decided to make my own, and if you don't like it, review and tell me :D

Right, that's about it. Please review if I've spelt something wrong or you just want to be nice or nasty (Whichever, I really don't care).

If you want to give me an idea (hint hint,) Review aswel :D

Alexa xx


	2. Losing the last hope

Heloooooo!!!!! Right. Slight gore. 1 or 2 swear words. I own nothing. Well, I own Jenni, Ayumi, Minako, Sachio, Kai and Jamilia (HA! I added my new character) Sooooo... READ!

* * *

It all happened so fast. The boy attacked and she couldn't even see him. next thing she knew. It went black.

* * *

Valkyrie stood up. She looked around where she was. It was basically emptiness.

"Who's there?" asked a familiar, weak voice.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked

"Stephanie?" came her mum's voice,

"Mum?" Valkyrie asked, "where are we?" Valkyrie turned in a circle. she saw her mum and dad evolve infront of her.

"You, are in a place stuck between life and death," smiled her mum. Though it was more of a sad smile.

"What do you mean _I_ am? Where are you?" Valkyrie asked

"We are elsewhere. I doubt you will see us again after this," her dad said, smiling.

"What? Do you mean you are..." Valkyrie trailed off. Her mum and dad nodded. A stray tear found it's way down her cheek. "Why?"

"It happens," her mum said, she looked frightened, but more for Valkyrie

"I need to tell you, I can do magic," said Valkyrie. Her mum and dad looked happy,

"We know, your tutor told us," her dad said

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie managed a smile

"Yes, he came to us, just after we died, and told us all the things you did over the last three years,"

"Mum, dad, I'm sorry," Valkyrie wept, she sank to the floor

"You made us proud, you are better than we expected you to turn out. Gordon's wish came true," replied her dad. The will. Valkyrie had forgotten the third line _make them proud to have you living under their roof. _Valkyrie looked at the wispy air.

"Sometimes, there are reason's I liked your uncle," smiled her mum. They started to disappear.

"We haven't got long left," said her mum. Valkyrie tried to touch her mum's arm, but her hand went straight through. Valkyrie's mum put her hand up, and Valkyrie tried to meet it. Her hand went through the air and her mum and dad disappeared, waving as they faded into the white. Tear's soaked her face. This empty hell had put her through more pain than if someone had pulled her internal organs out using their bare hands. Valkyrie had one goal now. If someone didn't kill her, she would.

* * *

Jenni had found Valkyrie lying on the floor of the warehouse, a cut on her chest, half dead, and for some unknown reason, she had been crying when Jenni had found her.

Kenspeckle had patched her wound, and left her on a bed in a private room like Fletcher. Tanith had been into see her, but Ghastly on the other hand had just taken one look at her and walked out. Jenni had gone into a sort of depression, even Kenspeckle seemed to be more downcast than usual. Fletcher was showing sign's of improvement, but there were still no sign's of him waking up. Jenni started to have these weird times when she would disappear, then she would pop back up an hour or two later like nothing had happened. She always seemed to be out of breath when she returned though. She wouldn't tell anyone where she had been. Even when Tanith followed her she only seemed to go to the peir. Which everyone found peculiar since she had an incredible phobia of water. No-one could see what was wrong. But to Jenni, everything was.

* * *

Sanguine looked at his team.

"Okay Sanguine-Sensei, we have killed the girl, can we go home?" asked Minako

"No, we can't be sure since we let the other three get away so easily, wait a few week's we can't be entirely sure yet," said Kai. Ayumi punched him. He was sent across the room. He kicked off the wall and tried to kick Ayumi, who grabbed his foot and sent him back to the wall. He stood up, and put himself in a battle pose, then slammed his palm on the floor, a huge dragon formed out of rock. One hand remained on the floor, while the other controlled the dragon.

"Stop it you two," said Minako, her voice wavered slightly, she turned to Sanguine, "So, can I atleast talk to my family? Or am I isolated?"

"You can talk once it is certain the girl is dead," Sanguine drawled.

Kai smirked from the corner. Sanguine turned towards him, "What's so funny?" Kai remained silent.

"Kai, how does Sakura put up with you?" sighed Sachio,"Right. I'm going to find out if this girl is actually dead or alive," Sachio put his hands together and disappeared. Minako and Ayumi walked out the room. Sanguine walked out a different door. Kai pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was a pretty Japanese girl. She had a cherry blossom in her wavy, light brown hair and beautiful eyes. She was wearing a blue dress that was diagonnaly gut at the bottom. She was running along the beach, holding a single orchid, smiling like she was in paradise. Kai smiled at the girl. The look in his eyes said;_ I'll be home soon. Wait for me._ He put the picture in his pocket and his face turned hard again. If Sanguine was keeping them here, he might aswell do something. He walked out the room._ Sakura, I'll come home safe, so will the others. Look after yourself._ He thought. He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He had started dating her after... Well, he didn't like thinking about it. He turned into his office, the only place people would leave him alone.

* * *

Back in Kenspeckle's lab, Valkyrie was refusing to communicate with anyone. Tanith, Ghastly and Jenni all tried, but Valkyrie was stubborn. Kenspeckle was going in, but if they talked, Kenspeckle wasn't sharing.

It was about three p.m on a cold, monday morning, Kenspeckle was in the middle of giving Valkyrie her daily check-up. Kenspeckle came out.

"Tanith, Ghastly, Jenni, go round to Valkyrie's house for me. Jenni, call your sister, she'll be helpful," and Kenspeckle walked into his lab. Jenni brought out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Jamilia. Yes I know I never call. I'm two minutes younger. So? Dad and Stephen liked me best. Listen, Jamilia, can you come down? No I don't live in a cardboard box. I'm at the lab. Just be here in about five minutes. Shut up." Jenni closed her phone looking rather annoyed. "Two minutes older, yet she acts like she's fifty years," Jenni muttered angrily, "Jamilia works for the English Sanctuary, she's dating some ass called Frightening Jones. He tried to arrest me because he caught me watching Death Note. He thought I was planning murders, dumbass,"

"Whoa, back up," said Tanith, "Your sister is dating _Frightning Jones?" _

"Yeah, She's been dating him since she was sixteen,"

"Whoa, what's Death Note?" asked Ghastly

"It's a cool anime where this dude finds a Death Note book, and starts killing people," said Jenni

"Weird, I only watch Sailor Moon, oh yeah, and Pokemon," said Ghastly

"Ghastly, they are kid anime's," said Jenni raising an eyebrow

"Why do you have Pokemon trading cards then?" came a voice from behind Jenni

"Jamilia, you planted them on me so Frighteningly Ugly didn't find them," sighed Jenni, like she was fed up with this conversation

"Touche lil sis," Jamilia came into view. She looked exactly like Jenni, well, they were twins.

"Um, can we get going?" asked Ghastly, he could tell it would soon turn into an akward conversation.

"Yeah, lets," said Tanith. They walked out the lab, to Ghastly's van. Jenni and Jamilia argued all the way to Valkyries house. When they got to the house, they didn't expect what they saw. Tanith's eyes hardened. there was no mistake, Valkyrie's isolation, only talking to Kenspeckle. Her parent's had been murdered. They climbed out the van, Valkyries reflection stood outside the house.

"Did you see what happened?" Tanith asked it

"Yes. They were basically ripped to shreds. There was nothing I could do," it replied

"We didn't expect you to do anything," said Tanith. The four of them crossed the police line. Thruid Guild was there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Tanith,

"I might ask you the same thing," replied Guild. Jenni nodded to Jamilia and the two of them went into the living room.

Blood was splattered all over the walls, and lay in pools on the floor. Ornaments and vase's were broken all over the floor. The sofa had taken so much damage it barely resembled a sofa. Jamilia went into the corner, where there was the biggest pool of blood was. She knelt down and looked closely at the pool, there was something there. Jamilia dug into her satchel and pulled out some rubber gloves, an evidence bags and picked up something out the blood. She brought out a chunk of flesh. By the size of it, probably cut out of Melissa's thigh. She then pulled a finger out of the blood. A finger. After two minutes she pulled out two fingers, three pieces of skin andanother chunk of thigh. The two of them walked out. Guild, Tanith and Ghastly had been in deep conversation. When they saw Jamilia and Jenni they stopped.

"Who's conducting this investigation?" asked Jamilia

"Me," said Guild, Jamilia handed him the bag.

"Give that to the medical doctor," she said. Guild looked inside and went paler than usual,

"Why do I need these?" Guild asked in a disgusted tone

"Uh... Is the Irish Grand Mage that stupid? Why do you think?" said Jamilia. Guild closed the bag, shuddering slightly. "You know, This murderer wont want to be found, let me help,"

"Thats what we were discussing," said Tanith, "You play a vital part in the English Sanctuary. You are their number one detective,"

"But why do you want to help us?" asked Ghastly

"I owe Skulduggery a favour, he helped me out when my parents were murdered when I was fourteen," Jenni turned away,"And I think if I help solve the murder of his partners parents, I'll only only be in his debt slightly."

"Fine, but you can deal with these," Guild handed the satchel back to her. Jamilia turned to Jenni

"So, you'll help me?" Jenni turned around,

"Do I have a choice?" Jamilia smiled, "And Valkyrie can help when she's ready naturally,"

"We'll help to," said Tanith.

"Well, I will put my second best detective with you, Remus Crux,"

"No, no, we'll be fine, don't worry," said Tanith quickly

"We should be getting back to the lab, we'll keep you updated," with that, the four of them clambered into the van and headed back to the lab.

"Maybe there is a connection in the attacks," said Jenni

"Ghastly, what's with the writing on the side of the van?" asked Jamilia

"Me and Tanith were attacked shortly after Fletcher, our van was pushed over,and when they found the van, there was Kanji written all over it," Ghastly explained

"I can translate it," suggested Jamilia

"You can read Japanese?" asked Tanith

"Yes, our parent's travelled, and whatever country we went to, we leart the lingo. We can also speak Greek, Spanish, Italian, French, Chinese, Portugese and Norweigen," explained Jamilia

"Wait, you mean you could translate it all this time?" Tanith asked Jenni,

"Yes," replied Jenni

"Why didn't you say?"

"No-one asked," Jenni shurugged

"That doesen't matter, Tanith, stop trying to burn a hole through Jenni's head," said Ghastly. They stopped at the lab. They went inside to see Kenspeckle talking to Valkyrie in the hall.

"Oh, your back, how'd it go?" asked Valkyrie casually, like they'd been to but towels or something, not visit her own parent's murder scene.

"Professor Grouse, will you come with me to check this out?" Jamilia asked Kenspeckle, gesturing towards her satchel

"Of course," The two of them went into his private lab, leaving the others in the hall. There was an akward silence.

"Why did you isolate yourself after they died?"asked Tanith, finally, breaking the silence.

"What was I supposed to do? What should I have said? Hey my parent's are dead! let's carry on like nothing happened!" said Valkyrie, the sarcasm dripping off her words.

"Well, we think we might be able to find the killer," said Jenni

"Well isn't that dandy," she said, she turned around and walked out the lab. Tanith and Ghastly looked at Jenni.

"I'm going," she sighed. Snhe turned around and left the lab. Tanith and Ghastly looked at each other and sighed. Teenage years were a pain.

* * *

Down at the pier, Jenni naturally found Valkyrie in her usual spot, doing what she usually did.

"What's wrong?" asked Jenni, coming behind Valkyrie

"What do you think? My parents are dead, Fletcher is half dead and I have four psycotic lunatics after us," said Valkyrie angrily

"You know, I thought you were stronger than this," said Jenni

"What?" Valkyrie turned to face Jenni, her voice wavering slightly.

"My parent's died aswell. When I was fourteen. Me and Jamilia were left on our own. Skulduggery came, killed their murderer and checked in on us until you became his apprentice,"

"I didn't know," said Valkyrie, the anger had evaporated and sadness had taken over

"Well now you do. Nothing's bringing them back, so get up." said Jenni standing up

"What?" Valkyrie looked up at her

"Get up. Face the facts, their gone. Now move on. Get back to training. Or I'll give you something to be sad about." Jenni's face was hard. Valkyrie stood up and smiled. She hugged Jenni.

"I owe you one," said Valkyrie, pulling away

"No, you owe Skulduggery one," said Jenni, "So we'll get rid of these bastards, send them back to Japan, then get his skull,"

The two of them ran into the streets of Dublin. From somewhere, not in this world, two sets of parents were smiling down at their daughters.

* * *

When Jenni and Valkyrie reached the Hibernian Theatre, Jamilia and Ghastly were by the van.

"Oh, hey, Jen come help me with this," said Jamilia. The two of them walked towards the van.

"Well, this says _a new beginning," _said Jenni

"And this says _you won't be part of it," _Jamilia read. After about an hour; this was what they had

_"A new beginnning is coming,  
You won't be part of it  
We will prove our strength,  
And get revenge for the innocent people you killed"_

"What does that mean?" asked Valkyrie

"No idea," said Ghastly.

"Well, I need to get back to Kenspeckle," said Jamilia

"I need to see to Fletcher," The four of them walked into the lab. Jenni and Jamilia departed down a corridor, leaving Ghastly and Valkyrie together

"Um, Valkyrie, how are you?" asked Ghastly

"I'm fine," she said

"You know, I know it's weird without Skulduggery and all-" Ghastly stopped

"Oh, no, not really, must be hard for you, sorry, I forgot, you are his best friend," said Valkyrie

"Not really. When he was with Gordon, he forgot about me, Skulduggery has a job, people to protect-"

"Like me?" said Valkyrie. Ghastly turned to face her

"What? No! Your -"

"Weak. Skulduggery is always getting into trouble, and then there's me, I don't help, I just cause more trouble," Valkyrie turned away

"Valkyrie Cain. Your fifteen, You've been doing this for three years, most grow up with magic, you need to understand,"

"Ghastly, thanks, but you know, I might just abandon all this, it's pointless me staying somewhere I'm the loser in an easy game,"

"Yet, the loser grows stronger the longer they play the game. They level up, learn skills. The loser can be the bravest. I never thought of you as a quitter. I guess your no longer Valkyrie Cain. But Stephanie Edgley. See you around," Ghastly turned to look for Tanith. Leaving Stephanie with nothing but her own thoughts.

* * *

Yes. Incredibly short chapter. I had my friend (You know who you are Becky...) going on an on and on for me to get this uploaded. I know the parent's dying is over used blah blah blah should be more creative and original. You know why I wasnt creative? School is back. Sucks. Badly. I think my creativity has been drained. Aside from that... ( Fuck you Caitlin!) huge thanks to:

Hopeful puppy

Cristin Illusion

Becky (No. I'm not killing Jenni off yet, it's to soon)

SkulduggeryGirl109

Bec.D

NerdySkeleton

LOVE YOU LOADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep reviewing for me! Love you all. When I go to hell, YOUR ALL COMING WITH ME JUST COS I LOVE YOU THAT MUCH!!!!! (Well, not you Becky, you annoy me enough already. I just signed my own death wish there anyway,) Aside from that.... (DAMN YOU CAITLIN)

Anyway, the usual, grammar mistakes blah blah blah BLUGH

Again. LOVE YOOOOOOUUUU XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
